


Chicken A La Holly

by AStephens1971



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-02
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: Dinner with a twist.





	Chicken A La Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Chicken A La Holly

### Chicken A La Holly

#### by A.R. Stephens

  


The day had not been an easy one for Scully. So many cases, so little progress. She sighed, anxious to get home and into a long hot bath. Bubbles were definitely in order, she thought, as she located her car and collapsed in the driver's seat. 

It seemed like forever, but she was finally at her apartment. However, something seemed awry-she could see a light under her door. No one, she thought, had access to her apartment except herself. 

She tried the door. Yes, it was definitely unlocked. "Hello?" she called. 

"Dana! You scared me!" A familiar voice came from the living room. 

That could only be one person, she thought, as she cautiously stepped in. From where she stood, she could see Holly in her robe, preparing a hot dinner. 

"How-how did you get in?" a startled Scully wanted to know. 

"The manager let me in," Holly replied. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. In the meantime, why don't you get comfortable." 

While she was changing, Scully could make out her favorite meal-chicken alfredo. How did Holly know, she thought, sighing. She had to wonder what else was in store for her. 

She must have been lost in her thoughts, because Holly stood in the door. "Are you ready?" she asked, a mischievous gleam in her eye. 

"Can't wait," Scully said, saliva already forming at her mouth. She followed Holly back to the dining room, where the meal, piping hot, was already on the table. 

"This is wonderful," Scully said between bites. "How did you know?" 

"I just knew," Holly said, reaching over to help Scully with another bite. She leaned over, fork in hand. 

"Holly," Scully laughed, pointing. 

Holly looked down, then blushed violently. She had not fastened her robe securely enough, and cleavage showed through enough so that a nipple was protruding through, and dipping in the a la king sauce. 

"Oh," Holly said, as she reached for a napkin, intending to clean it off.  
"Here, let me get that," Scully said. She came around, kneeled by Holly's chair, and started sucking the nipple. 

"Ooh, that feels good," Holly breathed. 

"Ready for dessert?" Scully now had a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she stroked Holly's breast, which the robe had continued to reveal. 

"Let's," Holly had the same gleam in her eye. "To the bedroom?" 

"I have a better idea," Scully said. "Come with me." 

Scully led the way, Holly close behind, and walked into the bedroom. Holly gasped as she found herself blindfolded and her arms bound. 

"Wha-" Holly started to protest. 

"Not so fast," Scully grinned and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right back." 

Holly couldn't even begin to wonder what was going on. Within a few minutes, Scully was back. "Follow me," she ordered. 

Taking Holly by the arm, she led her into the bathroom, where a sumptuous bubble bath was waiting. "I've been waiting for this all day," she whispered, nibbling at Holly's ear, "but having you here makes it that much better." She untied the bonds that held Holly's arms together and took the blindfold off. 

What met Holly took her breath away. Candles were around the room, creating a sensual glow. "Scully-you shouldn't have-" 

"Come with me," Scully whispered, sucking at Holly's neck. "Come with me, O beautiful one." 

Clothes became a distant memory as she took Holly by the hands and helped her in the tub, following close behind. They gasped at the first initial contact with the water, then relaxed as they became accustomed to it. They sat down, Holly first, Scully in her lap. 

Holly wrapped her arms around Scully's waist, kissing Scully in the most erotic fashion. "This is wonderful," she moaned, as the two lovers maneuvered for position and feasted on each other. 

Suddenly, Holly had a strange sensation. "Ohhhhhh-" she moaned. "I'm-"  
Scully, having raised Holly to a standing position, stuck two fingers inside and stroked in a most sensual manner. "Yes?" she whispered. 

"Oh-oh..." Holly clenched her teeth at the sheer pleasure of it all. When she could take it no more, she screamed at the top of her lungs. She practically leaped out of the bathtub, and ran for the bedroom as if her life depended on it. 

"Holly-" Scully started to protest, then grinned as she felt herself pulled along into the bedroom. The sheets had been turned down, so the two lovers jumped into bed. 

They kissed, touched, kissed, and touched again. Scully found herself climaxing much as Holly had. "Beautiful," Scully whispered, stroking Holly's skin, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, placing strategic kisses all along the path. "Simply beautiful." 

Holly had the same idea. "You're beautiful, too," she whispered. She followed much the same pattern Scully had, stopping only briefly to suckle at the waiting nipples. "Saving that for a midnight snack?" she grinned at Scully, traces of alfredo sauce clinging to her lips. 

"Not necessarily," Scully grinned, licking hungrily at the stray sauce. 

Soft rumbles could be heard outside the window. Raising her head to part the curtain, Scully grinned. It had grown dark outside, and the rain softly tapped at the window. 

"Sounds like a reason to stay in bed, don't you think?" Holly grinned. 

"But of course," Scully replied, already coming in for another sip of Holly's nipples. "But of course."   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to A.R. Stephens


End file.
